


Two Scoundrels and a Princess

by skyorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: how han and lando fell for each other, how han and leia fell for each other, how lando and leia fell for each other, and how han, leia, and lando come together





	Two Scoundrels and a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this last night because i was having a lot of hanleialando feels and idk this happened

**hanlando**

They were two boys against the galaxy trying to survive in a harsh galaxy. Just the two of them with a fast ship and a Wookiee friend. Their schemes, con games, gambling, out running everyone were filled with lingering glances and feelings underneath it all. Both so afraid to ignite the passion underneath an easy friendship for fear of losing a trusted friend, the only one each had besides a Wookiee. And thinking maybe sometimes it was better to just pretend nothing was there but also think maybe if said it wouldn’t have ended with one flying off and the other building a city in the clouds. 

**hanleia**

They were the most infuriating person each had ever met. Two very different people one fighting for freedom for justice for vengeance the other fighting to just survive to have enough money to not starve to just be able to live his life without worry. But the war, a farmboy, the years of fighting, arguing, protect each other, they fell hard for each other. Neither admitting it because he had to go to leave to pay off his debt and fear of being hurt and she not wanting to give her heart to someone who would not stay who had to go to lose someone she loved again after losing everyone but him and a farmboy. And it would have stayed that way if not for a broken ship giving them courage to share their feelings only for it to fall apart with betrayal, Vader, and the dark grip of the Empire ending in a final confession of love and frozen darkness. 

**landoleia**

They were two people forced together by circumstances, one so anger by what happened about at losing someone again the other filled with guilt about being the cause of it, the pain he caused his friend despite knowing he had no choice because who could say no to Darth Vader. They spend months together searching, planing on how to save a man they both loved. Drawing closer as the days, months passed, finding so much in common. Both knowing what it takes to be a leader to protect their people no matter what to make the hard choice despite what the cost may be and dealing with the consequences of them no matter how much it hurt. Feelings grow but remain unspoken as they plan the rescue of the man they both love--a plan that goes mostly according to plan but more importantly success. 

**hanleialando**

They were three people who destroyed the second death start together in the air and on the ground, who won a battle, a major victory. Having finally a reason to celebrate together before going off to rebuild. And as they cleaned up the last of the Imperials and start to build a new government, the three grew closer, feelings deepening between the three some that was never said that should have been said so long ago yet if it was said two scoundrels may have never found their princess something neither wanted and were glad she came into their lives. Becoming the family that was lost or never had, three happier than ever before a princes and her two scoundrels. 


End file.
